Basic Tutorial
Here lies the basic tutorial to the game. Creating your character When you first join in the game, you must create you want to be. So let's make a little page for it. The page needs to include basic biographical information and all characters have a lifespan, depending on their age. Every character has to die at some point, either of natural causes or artificial ones. Lucky for you, you can create more than one character in order to keep on playing the game. Now basic biographical data should include: *Name: *Place of Birth: *Date of Birth: *Place of Residence: *Nationality: *Ideology: *Political Rank(either head of state, UN SecGen, cabinet member, chief of staff or diplomat): *A Biographical Description of the Character: Now, you can feel free to add additional things such as personal records, medical records, military records, etc. The characters can either be real or fictional. Leading/Representing a Nation To lead a nation, your character has to be a head of state. To represent it, your character can be a UN Diplomat. Now depending on the government type, your leader can either attempt to win the elections in his country or be in power until his death or resignation. The government types are: *Representative Democracy *Communism *Dictatorship *Socialism *Monarchy *Direct Democracy *Corporatocracy *Police State *Technocracy Note: Once a decision is made there is no turning back. Which means, all decisions in the game are permanent. The UN also is a place of key decisions and where(If your nation is a superpower) can influence the way the geopolitical sphere of the Earth turns out as well as level the playing field with the competition. It can also be used to gain prestige and influence, even though there are other ways. Stability levels are also key to your nation. They are to make sure that your country remains stable and not fractured and broken. The level of stability in a country determines the likeliness of civil wars, coups, rebellions, uprisings and etc. The following are the stability levels of a nation *Very Stable *Stable *Even *Unstable *Volatile *Anarchy All these factors will be analyzed in the Situation Room and will be archived for reference upon the reset of each game. The status of influence a nation has is determined by several key factors, suchs as economics, technology level, military power, etc. Here are the influence levels: *None *Minor Power *Major Power *Great Power *Superpower The UN The UN serves as the place to negotiate treaties, influence decisions, propose new regulations for international law and to alter the geopolitical sphere of the Earth. It is an international organization dedicated to promoting peace and prosperity amongst nations, like in the real world. It is divided into 2 sections: *General Assembly *Security Council The General Assembly works like in the real world. Same with the Security Council. There are also several sub-organizations just like in the real world and has it's own security forces like in real life, with UN Security Forces being provided by the member nations of the UN. This concludes the basic tutorial. To move on on how to wage war, creating nations and alliances and random events, please move on to the Advanced Tutorial. Category:Guidelines